Danger, Deals and a Dog
by hutchshottie
Summary: When he goes undercover, Jack gets more then he bargained for. In life and love.
1. Calling Cab 9

Disclaimer.--------I don't own any of the characters in STFBE.

Please Read and Review

**Chapter One. Calling Cab 9**

"Does anyone have him in sight?" A strong Australian accent boomed over the ear pieces and into Tara's ear.

"Negative, we lost visual." Tara replied from inside the van that was parked by the side of the road.

"Myles, D. Any sight of him?" Tara said.

"No, the cab turned the corner but we lost it in traffic." Myles replied.

"We need a visual on him now." Bobby said. He was in a cab, following Jack.

"We are checking cameras now." Tara said.

"We need to find him." Sue said to Tara. "I know what I saw." She said. The team had been following up on a rash of murders that were occurring that involved the local cab company. Jack and Bobby were undercover as drivers and, with the help of Howie, were cruising the area the murder was known to be. Jack had picked up a fair and Sue had watched in the monitor as the cab pulled away. She was sure she saw a gun and the passenger threating Jack. But due to high traffic, Jack's cab had sped away and the team lost sight of him.

"Bobby, head down East." Tara instructed. She had turned the GPS on that she had given to Jack. It was showing her a route the cab was taking. "Myles, D. Head to Main, turn onto East, you may be able to cut him off."

"Gotcha." Myles said. He spun his car around and headed towards Main street. Inside the van, Tara and Sue were forced to listen in as Bobby described what was happening.

"Still no sight of him." He said.

"He is ahead of you, stay on that road." Tara said. Sue was forced to watch Tara's lips and imagine what was being said over the ear piece. Tara watched the GPS dot move.

"He has turned off East and into a back alley, you are close." She said. Bobby put his foot on the pedal and the sped increased. He saw out of his mirror, that Myles had joined in behind him. They sped on, hoping they were not too late.

---------------------------------------

From the minute he had picked up the fair, he knew it was him. The man had got into the seat behind him, before he had a chance to react, the passenger had pulled a gun and ordered Jack to drive. Jack played cool and drove away, knowing his friends would be nearby. But as they got further down the road, he realised he couldn't see either Bobby or Myles in his mirrors. It wasn't long before the gunman had instructed Jack to turn down an alley. Jack was trying to stall as long as he could. Hoping the FBI would be right behind him. He parked the car and the man instructed him to get out. Jack did so and as the gunman got out, Jack pushed the car door against him. The gunman fell back onto the floor, Jack pulled his gun out and aimed it at the man. But he reacted quickly. He kicked the gun from Jack's hand and used his legs to trip Jack up. Jack fell to the floor hard. The gunman got up and aimed his gun at Jack. Jack was stunned but knew what was happening. A gunshot sounded and Jack closed his eyes.


	2. On the Wings Of A Cloud

**Chapter 2. On The Wings Of A Cloud**

---------------------------

He opened his eyes and saw a bright light, a bright sun. This was it, this was the end. He was waiting to see the little Angels on clouds. He felt sad, he was going to miss his friends. Miss the atmosphere of the bullpen, miss Levi jumping on his lap every morning, miss the adrenlin of the daily job.

But mostly he was going to miss Sue. Sweet Sue. There was so much he hadn't told her. He wasn't sure at first how he felt about her. But through the years he had grown to love her. He had imagined a life with her, a family. Plus Levi. Now that was all gone. He closed his eyes and waited for the Angels to arrive.

"Jack" 


	3. An Unexpected Turn

Chapter 3. An Unexpected Turn.

"Jack, you okay mate?" It was Bobby. Jack looked up and saw his friend leaning over him. He looked around as he slowly sat up.

"I'll let you know when the cartoon birds stop flying around my head." Jack said. Bobby reached out his hand and helped Jack to stand. Jack looked as he saw a paramedic seeing to an injured man nearby.

"You shot him?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, got here in time to see him raise his gun. Be thankful I have quick reactions mate." Bobby said.

"I am glad it was you." Jack said. D and Myles joined Bobby.

"Looks like we have our guy. As well as his handgun, he had on him a knife, a key to a room in a local motel and his ID. Tara ran the name, there is a list of charges against this guy as well as the attempted murder of an FBI agent." D said.

"And I am sure the fingerprints found on the last victims cab ID, will match our shooter here." Myles said.

"We should head back to the bullpen, get Sparky here a strong coffee." Bobby said.

The team returned to the office and joined Sue, Tara and Lucy to debrief on the operation. Sue looked over to Jack as the group arrived. She walked over to him with deep concern in her face.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"I'm fine, thank you." He said. Doing his best to practice his ASL. It didn't take the team long to get back into the swing of things, mainly joking around about Jacks near death experience. Bobby took more glee in it then the rest. We walked over to Jack and handed him a small black box, no bigger then a ring box.

"What's this?" Jack asked.

"A present for you." Bobby said. "It's a tracker, to put in your pocket. So the next time to decide to go for a little drive, we can find you." The team laughed as Jack rolled his eyes.

"Okay, enough with the jokes." Jack said.

"We never agreed to that." Sue said. "Right Levi?" She looked to her golden dog. He barked in agreement.

"Thanks for the support Levi." Jack said. The team went back to their desks and buried themselves in their work. They had agreed to help local officers in their appeal for a missing 8 year old. Even though it wasn't a FBI case, they had wanted to lend their expert eyes and ears. The team looked up as Demetrius walked in. He signalled for Levi to get Sues attention and they all looked towards him.

"We have an unexpected break in the missing child case. A local jogger has found a body."


	4. Connections?

The gang stared at him in disbelief, then bowed their heads in sorrow

Many apologise for how long it has taken to update but I was suffering from BAD writers block. Thanks to all for reading

Connections

The gang stared at him in disbelief, then bowed their heads in sorrow. A poor child, lost. It was times like this, they hated being who they were.

"But it wasn't the child." D finished.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"A jogger reported a body in a ditch, near where the child went missing. When the uniforms got there. It was a male. About 30 years old."

"That's a good, and a bad thing I guess." Myles said.

"Any id on him?" Jack asked.

"No, but we got his name from his fingerprints. Jared Pinoet." D replied.

"Does he have any connection with the child?" Tara asked.

"Not that we know of. He worked at RJ Autos. Bobby, why don't you and Myles pop by there and chat to the locals. See what we can find out about this guy. Jack, you and Sue see if this guy has any connection to the child, his family, friends, school. Anywhere." D said. "Tara, see what you can dig up on this guy. The more we know the better." The gang soon went their separate ways. Bobby and Myles headed out to RJ Autos. "Can I help you folks. We have so many cars here to suit your every need?" A man said as he approached them.

"We are not buying." Bobby said showing him his badge. "I'm Bobby Manning, this is Myles Leland of the FBI. Are you the owner of this lot?" He asked.

"I sure am. Henry Fritz. How can I help the FBI?" He asked.

"Do you know a Jared Pinoet?" Bobby asked.

"Sure do, nice guy. One of my best employees."

"Do you have any information on him, address, wife?" Myles asked.

"Somewhere yeah, but he wasn't married. Has something happened to him?" Henry asked.

"His body was found this morning. We need to find his family." Bobby said.

"He never really spoke of any." Henry replied.

"Do you know if he had a connection with a Mr and Mrs. Martin and their son Blake?"

"The kid from TV? No I don't think so. He never said anything. Why?"

"He was found near where the child went missing and we just need to rule out the possibility he has anything to do with the case." Bobby explained.

"You think he took the child? Not a chance."

"We just need to discover why his body was in the area the child went missing, to see if there is a connection." Myles said.

"Come on into my office, I will see what I can find you."

Sue and Jack had returned to the office with no information that might help. They had visited the Martins and they confirmed they had no connection with the body found in the river. They were anxious to discover if the man was involved in their son's disappearance and Sue had promised to update them.

"Seems to be just a coincidence that the body was near where the child went missing." Sue said.

"Maybe Myles and Bobby have more information." Lucy suggested.

"Why would the FBI be interested in a body in a river anyway?" Sue asked.

"If there is a remote chance its connected to the child, the FBI want to know." Jack replied. "Tara what did you learn?"

"Quite a bit actually. Jareds name pops up on a lot of police reports surrounding his job at RJ Autos. A few theft reports, a disturbance report, even a missing persons report."

"Whos?" Jack asked.

"A Leonard Spink. He was a trainee mechanic at the garage. He popped out one day for a test drive and didn't return. Jared filed a report. They were friends apparently."

"2 missing people from the same garage. That's odd." Lucy said.

"Jared wasn't officially missing. But a missing person and a dead body connected to the same garage. Sounds strange alright." Sue agreed.

"Could warrant more investigation." D said as he walked in overhearing the conversations. Behind him Myles and Bobby walked in.

"Anything?" Jack asked.

"Zilch." Bobby said.

"He was a model employee, always on time, friendly with all staff." Myles explained.

"But no one knew he was missing?" Lucy asked.

"He was a quiet person, very private. Probably not missed by family." Bobby said.

"That's sad, to not be missed." Sue said.

"Any connection to the child?" Jack asked.

"Not that we could see." Myles said.

"Talk about a puzzler." Bobby said.

"We still have the second missing person." Sue said.

"More people are missing, I am not sure I can handle this." Bobby said.

"Explain it to him Levi." Jack said. Levi barked in joy.


	5. Wardrobe Choices

Sorry its been a while since I updated. Been busy

Small chapter for now but I will update more soon. I promise. Thanks to all readers

Same info. I don't own Sue Thomas F B EYE.

Wardrobe Choices

Tara came walking into the room and motioned for Levi to get Sue's attention. Sue looked up.

"We have more info on RJ Autos. A friend of mine from Auto theft has let me in on some info. Seems they have a few files on the garage. 3 stolen cars popped up on the lot in a space of 4 weeks. They have been looking into the dealings of the garage. They suspected the previous owner, but he died and Henry Fritz took over. They are keeping a close eye on them."

"Do they know about Pinoet?" Myles asked.

"They do know and they are itching to get an undercover agent in there. I convinced them to stand off." Tara said.

"That's a great opportunity to find out what is really going on." Jack said.

"So do we think this has anything to do with the missing child. Car theft and missing mechanics is a bit detached from the child." Sue pointed out.

"They may be connected they may not but the only way of knowing is to get slap bang in the middle. Auto have given us that chance. If we convince them to let us put someone in there, we could gain a lot." D said.

"But who?" Lucy said. The whole room looked over to Jack who was shuffling some papers. He looked up.

"What? Me?" He said.

"You have the experience and the passion." Bobby said.

"But I don't look like a mechanic." Jack said.

"No you look like a dodgy salesman." Myles said.

"How do we know we can Jack a job in the garage?" Bobby asked.

"My friend in Auto has info on all the workers. One mechanic is due to leave soon, family stuff. We could get him in that way." Tara said.

"Okay Tara and Sue. See what up to date info we can get on that. Bobby and Myles keep working on any connections Jared had to the garage and the child. Chase up on the autopsy report. Jack, we need to get you a new wardrobe." D said.


End file.
